Black Widow
by Tomboy13
Summary: With Central City plagued by a serial killer you would think the real estate would drop, but no, Wally gets a new neighbor and a new romance along with it. She’s smart, beautiful and kind, homicidal tendencies aside. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING!

WOW THAT'S DEPRESSING…

"—this will stand as the sixth murder in the Central City area in the past month. Victims have been categorized as young males, each brutally tortured then murdered. Police are urging anyone with any information to contact—"

Wally clicked off the overly dramatic news anchor and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He stood, feeling a little thirsty, his mind now focused on checking if he had any more sodas left. He took a step, wobbled as his weight was placed absently onto his right ankle and yelped before crashing to the ground.

He landed hard on his side, bringing his leg up in pain. His ankle, how could he have forgotten?

On a routine mission to an off world planet, that Supes just had to help, he had gotten caught in an avalanche, along with Batman. Both Leaguers had been bruised and battered by the time the others had found them. Batman now sported a mild concussion while Flash was stuck with a twisted ankle. Superman had been firm in placing them both on the injured list. Wally was out for two weeks, while Batman, had only allowed Clark to keep him away from one week. Suffice to say that he would probably spend said week rounding up Jokers who had gotten a little to uppity in Gotham.

That left the Flash, no, Wally West stuck in his apartment with nothing more to do then hear about a homicidal manic that was running all willy nilly in his city. He sighed into his green carpeting knowing that even if he did call the Tower about it, they would say it was a matter for police to handle, that is, until the killer got freakish powers and decided to take over the world. Something Wally doubted very much would happen.

He pushed himself up, glaring daggers at the wrap around his ankle, as he heard a small quick knock at his door.

"Son of a…" He winced and pulled himself up into a sitting position to see the doors status. It was unlocked,

"Come on in, John." He called, not bothering to put on a shirt over his white undershirt and feeling just comfortable in his red boxers.

The door handle turned and a face peeped in, glancing around and opening the door fully.

There, in his doorway, stood the most gorgeous woman Wally West had ever seen. She was tall and slender, her frame brought out nicely by the dark tight dress she wore, unashamed, up to her upper thigh. Her nails were French manicured and trimmed. Her hair fell into neat layers onto her shoulder, brown with a hint of blonde. She had a puzzled look on her face, her sea green eyes going wide as they fell upon him,

"Oh!" She held up a hand to her face and partially turned away. This didn't help much for Wally's ego,

"I'm so sorry…I heard a noise…I was just checking to see if everything's ok."

She blushed, but Wally couldn't help but notice that see was peeking through her fingers ever so slightly.

"Not a prob." He used his good leg and pushed himself completely in her view, "I twisted my ankle on the job…still not used to it."

She dropped her hand and rushed in the room, her black heels making small indents in his carpet,

"Are you ok?" She asked, helping him to his feet and onto the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just going to get some soda." His eyes went longingly to the kitchen and the woman followed his gaze. She walked over and opened his fridge.

"You don't seem to have…." She checked the cabinets, "…anything."

Wally let out a deflated sigh. He watched as she walked back to him,

"And with that ankle…it looks like you won't be shopping anytime soon." She smiled at him.

"How about I pick a few things up for you? Maybe later we can even have dinner together or something."

He grinned, he liked this even more by the second.

"That would be great…er…"

"Julia Starlet. I just moved in upstairs." She held out her hand,

"Wally West. Nice to meet you. You're a real lifesaver." She smiled even wider,

"I'll be back in an hour. Until then Wally."

Wally sat on his couch, trying to take in what had just happened. A totally hot babe had just offered to buy him groceries and even have dinner with him. It barely even took a bit of the old West charm to reel her in. He grinned his trademark grin and sat back on the couch, his hands on the back of his head, as he surveyed his kingdom.

He paused and looked himself over. Old white undershirts and red boxers weren't the thing he should be wearing when she came back, although he did look damn sexy in them.

He grinned again as he got up with no problem this time and was able to hobble into his bedroom.

'Heh, no problem.' He thought to himself…at least…until he tried to get his pants on.

Julia Scarlet decided she needed to run home for a few things before going shopping. She clicked up her stairs towards her new apartment door, fishing out her keys and opening the door to her darkened apartment with a smile.

"Moonsy! Mommy's home!" She cooed when she spotted the tabby sprawled out like a queen across her silk covered bed.

The cat gave her a weary look, clearly displeased at the thought of being woken up.

"Aw, don't be like that snuggims…Mommy made a friend today!"

Somehow this peaked the animal's interest and he got up, strolling richly through the shag carpeting with a flare.

Julia bent down and stroked Moonsy's back, relishing the feel of the animal's soft fur.

And to think she had only had this animal for a week.

She smiled sweetly as her delicate fingers ran over its pure white collar. The accessory was a bit rough but it had been crafted well and was a treasured keepsake to Julia.

"Yes. Mommy'll bring him over soon, Moonsy…then…hmm…we'll I'll think of something to do…"

She laughed and whether or not instinctively, the cat darted away, vanishing in a blur of white and black.

Julia did not seem upset by its actions, instead she rose, collected her items and set out once more, leaving her cat alone in her room, a room in white it was surrounded by white.

I'VE FINALLY SETTLED MOST OF MY RANTS BUT KNOWING MY LIFE IT WON'T LAST

I'VE ALREADY STARTED THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS OF MY OTHER STORIES THAT AREN'T ON HIATUS SO EXPECT UPDATES FOR THEM SOON…


	2. First Try

**I DON'T OWN JL**

**JULIA IS A MADE UP CHARACTER THOUGH**

**WOOO!**

* * *

Wally had achieved his main goal with a grin.

Pants on.

He applauded his efforts in his mind and now focused on his shirt, which was a simple matter after obtaining victory over the legged menace.

He looked in the mirror and flashed a few poses.

"Looking good West." He told himself, in a very model like manner.

"Looking very good."

Wally EEPed at the second voice and almost feel over, keeping his dignity only by grabbing the side of his dresser and falling onto it.

"Julia!" He gasped in surprise.

Julia smiled at his actions, her eyes approvingly roamed over him and her smile widened.

"I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in again."

Wally shook his head, "Not at all." He took her extended hand and stood up straight.

He blushed a little as her eyes gazed over his messy room, "Sorry…been meaning to clean."

"Oh, that's alright, you're hurt. Resting is your top priority." She squeezed his hand gently. Wally grinned at her before clearing his throat.

"Shall we step into the main dining hall, milady?" He asked in the best British accent he could remember from Alfred,

"Such a proper gentlemen." Julia giggled and they both made their way out into the living room.

Wally's eyes first went straight to the two bags of food, placed neatly on his dining room table,

"Hey, did you get a receipt so I can pay you back?"

Julia's eyes sparked over him again, "Maybe we can work out some sort of payment plan instead?" She told him, winking cheekily.

Wally gaped at a moment but regained his cool just as quickly,

"Sounds like a plan."

**

* * *

**

John stepped out of the Watchtower training room with a towel draped around his shoulders and sweat still glistening on him. Shayera stepped out after him, looking slightly less miffed but still somewhat tired, her red hair tied back in a sporty ponytail and her mace looped around her belt.

"Did you enjoy your workout?" She asked John with a grin. John laughed and rubbed a growing bruise,

"Maybe you're the one who should be called Vixen…" The joke died on his lips as the real Vixen came around the corner just at the beginning of Shayera's quip and the poor ending of John's.

"……" She glared at Shayera, who was not to be outdone and sent one right back at her.

"Marlene…I…uh…well…"

"Can it Stewart." She said in anger and stomped off forcing Plastic Man to stretch across the room to avoid her prowl.

"Wait!" John called after her, before nodding at Shayera and jogging off to catch with her.

Shayera watched them go for a moment before catching Plastic Man's glance and performing a small whipped gesture.

Plastic Man laughed and Shayera headed for the showers.

**

* * *

**

Wally wasn't sure if he would like veal and parmesan but as soon as Julia placed the steaming dish in front of him, dimmed the lights and waited until its delicious smells reached him.

"Wow…Julia, this is…amazing!" Wally praised her cooking. Julia said nothing but smiled sweetly as she pushed the plate toward him,

"Eat up while I get us some drinks." She paused thoughtfully, "You do like champagne right?"

Wally glanced at her. He had never been on for that drink, preferring beer or even wine to it. But Julia seemed like the kind of person who enjoyed the bubbles now and then and so, he nodded.

"You betcha."

She got up delicately, leaving her prey to his last meal and swished over to his kitchen, selecting a expensive bottle from the two she had purchase while silently thanking the credit card of Raymond Kaleen.

She popped the top off with expertise and quietly filled the two glances that she had brought from her apartment.

"Hmmm…" She was now humming to herself as she flicked the lid of a second bottle, this one small, white and unlabeled. She debated over putting in one or two of the small white pills and finally, with a quick glance at Wally's thin but toned frame, she dropped in one and waited for it to vanish.

"I hope you like your dinner, Wally." She told him as she made her way back with both glasses in separate hands.

"It was great, Julia."

She blinked as she looked at his plate. It was empty.

"You ate that pretty face." She told him haltingly.

"Yeah…fast metabolism and all that…thanks." He told her as she blankly handed him his glass.

"You're…er…welcome." She started to collect herself, "Ah, a toast perhaps?"

Wally raised his glass to meet hers, "Alright. How about, To a wonderful new neighbor."

She clinked the glasses, "And to the start of something more."

Wally once again gaped at her bluntness but waved it aside as he started to down his drink.

He froze and set the glass down.

"Julia…I…I think I need to lie down…" He told her, grabbing his head and feeling dizzy.

"Oh! Are you alright?" She rushed up from her seat and towards him, "Here…lean on me…" She helped him towards the couch as the drugged pumped quickly into his body. He was out cold by the time she laid him down.

"It's not supposed to work that fast…" She muttered but then smiled. What was done was done, now it was time to look around.

She brought her face close to his lips and felt his warm breath on her cheek,

"I must say…you have to be the most beautiful one of all…" She caressed his forehead and gently pressed her lips to his before breaking away and setting her sights on his bedroom.

**

* * *

**

The room was darker now that the sun had set and she switched his lamp on and gazed around.

For a young bachelor he knew how to decorate.

She put a finger to his dresser, now he just needed to learn how to dust. She walked around his bed gracefully and kneeled to check underneath it.

"Well well…only one Playboy. I think I'm surprised." She laughed silently and got back up to her feet, now heading for his closet.

She flung it open with a relish and gazed at his wardrobe.

"Not bad…not…bad?" She reached in when she saw an odd combination of red and yellow. She felt the fabric and looked puzzled.

It seemed Wally had attempted to hide the garment by placing it by his red clothes, or so Julia thought as she pulled it out.

She froze as the lighting symbol blazed out in glory in her hands,

"The Flash…" She could feel her blood pumping now. She had had many fantasies about the witty hero and now, here he was, at her mercy. She licked her lips and replaced the outfit as carefully as she assumed Wally had.

She went back to his dresser and sifted through the top of it.

A few rings, class and sports. Some old photos that seemed to repeat the same group of people, eyeing a dark skinned man who appeared the most often.

"That's…Green Lantern…" She spoke softly, remembering his face from several news casts.

She continued to look at his pictures until a hand came down heavily on her shoulder.

She gasped in surprise and turned to see Wally's confused face,

"What are you doing?"

Her mind went numb.

He wasn't supposed to be up!

One pill always knocked a man out for up to five hours!

How?

Then she remembered,

_'The Flash…he's metabolism…damn…I never counted on that."_

Fortunately for her, her mind worked at the speed of that not even Wally could compete with,

"You passed out. I thought you were sick, so I was checking for medicine."

She watched Wally's face as he accepted her words,

"Thanks…I guess I did eat too fast." He told her, rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled as she inwardly screamed.

She would not get her fun tonight; she would need something stronger for the Flash, but as her lips met with his surprised ones, she had to laugh.

There was at least something she would get out of the night, she thought happily as she led Wally towards the bed.

**

* * *

**

Batman sat in his cave with a scowl…or at least a mental one. Nothing was happening in his city, which left the Dark Knight little to do but run through case files and watch the news, seeing as how Bruce Wayne was still on undisclosed vacation.

"Now for more of our national news…it seems police are still baffled by the murders of Central City." Bruce's ears perked up at the mention of the city but otherwise he kept his eyes on the ever changing screens.

"The victims, normally 19-30 were all found with strange drugs in their systems, each of them also missing various body parts."

Bruce still kept his eyes away, mentally noting all of the report.

The reporters kept talking until the weather was announced and Bruce decided to redirect his files,

"Computer. Look up all information regarding the Central City serial killer."

He waited patiently as a few files were shown to him. The police were truly baffled by this case, even the reports were sketchy, he noted as he read through them.

He turned an eye to him comm. Link which was on the table near him.

The thought of calling Wally moved through him, but, just as quickly as it came, it left.

Even if he did call the kid, he doubted he had even an ear to this case. With his ankle twisted he couldn't go out and investigate as the Flash and as Wally West, the only contact he had in the police force was now insane.

Bruce had no doubt his young friend was worried but he also had no doubt that Wally could do little about it from his apartment.

Besides, he was actually considering taking his small break seriously. He got from his chair and closed the case files.

He would look into it more in the morning.

* * *

**OOO...I WONDER WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT TIME...DUNN DUNNN DUNNNN!**


	3. Eric

**STILL DON'T OWN NOTHIN'… CURSES**

* * *

Wally gently pulled Julia's hands away from his belt buckle as she attempted to open it during the flurry of kisses and gropes.

It was taking all of Wally's will power to finally gasp out, "Julia…we just met."

Julia sat on top of him, dumb founded.

Never had a man refused to do anything with her, no matter how long she had known him.

This defied the very rules that she lived by.

Julia shook her head, pushing away all thoughts that would give her unwanted feelings for him.

Wally cupped her cheek, his eyes genuinely looking worried for her.

"I'm sorry. It's not you…I just…"

He faltered. His image of a playboy was pretty well known as the Flash and as Wally, but of course, dating and making love were two different things in Wally's mind.

"Oh…I understand." Looking embarrassed and slightly confused, Julia slid off of him, readjusting her dress back into place.

Wally pushed himself up on one elbow, getting ready to see her to the door when she waved a hand at him.

"I'll let myself out. You get some rest, ok?"

Wally nodded and she quickly left the room. Wally listened until he heard the door snap shut before flopping back onto his pillow.

"She's never gonna call me again…"

**

* * *

**

Julia almost ran up the short flight of stairs that led to her apartment, her black heels tucked underneath her arm for safe keeping.

"Moonsey! Mommy's back…" She cooed into the darkness of her living room. The cat jumped up onto the counter and laid itself out for her to pet.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy wasn't able to get the parts I needed. But he's a track star...I think they'll be perfect."

The cat cocked its head at her then looked back to the bedroom which enticed a squeal from Julia.

"Oh! Has Eric missed me?" She ran across and unlocked her bedroom door, opening it with a creak so as not to disturb who was inside.

"Eric…baby, you awake?" No answer reached her and she allowed herself to go in.

A normal person would have been horrified, but Julia was in her element. Picture frames and other small pieces of home appliances, such as a jewelry box and a few necklaces were made entirely of bleached bones, bones too big to be chickens.

Inside her open door closet was a set of skirts made from dried and stretched human skin, in a variety of different colors and textures.

"Oh, Eric…" She sat herself regally onto the bed, reaching out and stroking the face of a tan yet slightly blue man. Her eyes trailed down his body, a mix match of obvious different body parts that did not begin as his own. The only thing that was missing was one leg, just one more and he would finally be back to her.

"So, oh so soon baby…" She gazed lovingly at the dead body, admiring her work with a flourish. "We'll be together again soon."

**

* * *

**

"I'm tellin' ya John. She was just…amazing!" Wally repeated for the sixth time since his best friend had answered his cell phone early that day.

"Amazing, huh? You used protection right?" He snickered as he heard Wally lose his grip on whatever he was holding.

"Jooohn, not like that. I'mpretty sure I screwed that up...but I mean…just the way she was….just her…" He paused, "Dude, I'm at a loss for words."

"I'll send her a thank you letter."

"Ha, ha. Funny." Wally told him flatly, "So, What's been goin' on up at the Tower?"

"Same stuff as always…it's been quiet without ya, but it sounds like you'll never want to return to active duty again."

Wally ran a hand through his hair, making it stand every which way,

"Are you kidding? There's no way…"

"I'm just messin' with ya, buddy. Look, I gotta go and take care of something in sector 5. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, later."

He hung up, feeling a little more depressed then he had been before.

"Stupid leg." He turned and ran a comb through his hair, trying to fix his mess. And speaking of fixing messes, he glanced at his phone again then dug around for his complex directory guide.

"Ok, her apartment is….so…." He quickly matched up the apartment number with a small code he could use on his phone to call her apartment.

"666…wow…" He laughed at the idea of Julia being such a evil number as he dialed it into his phone and pushed the pound key.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice answered after two rings and Wally punched the air,

"Hey Julia."

"Wally! I'm glad you called."

He smiled. At least she wasn't too pissed about last night.

"Er...I think last night went the wrong way and I wanna make it up to ya so, I was hoping you'd stop by again tonight, maybe check out a flick?"

Much to Wally's surprise, Julia barely took anytime to think it over,

"That sounds lovely. I'll bring the champagne and maybe a little bit of the cake I just baked."

"...er...That'd be great, how about sevenish?"

"I'll see you then."

Wally hung up with a big, relieved'YES!' He couldn't wait to tell John.

* * *

Julia clicked off her receiver with a wicked smile as she smoothly finished icing the devil's food cake while placing her phone back on its charger.

"I've whipped up my Wally something much more sweeter then just those pills." She muttered to her cat, who was lounging on the table top with a content look.

She eyed the cake to check for any imperfections before declaring perfect.

"Tonight will be magical."

She announced to no one in particular as she hurried to go get ready.

"I just simply can't wait…" She smiled again and disappeared into her bathroom.

And if she had her way, tonight would be the last night of Wally West's life.

**

* * *

**

**YAY**

**Another update! It's like Christmas…only with less you know…trees**

**Yeah**

**We'll go with trees.**

**So…Make sure to review and I'll hopefully have the next update soon thanks **


	4. curse you delicious cake!

**GASP**

**AN UPDATE?**

**NO! YOUR EYES DECIEVE YOU! **

**MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!**

…

**I LOVE YOU GUYS **

* * *

John raised a curious eyebrow over at Batman, who was still typing away furiously at his computer. He waited five more minutes before clearing his throat.

"Look, you want my mission report or not?"

Batman stopped typing and his gaze slowly fell onto John.

"I'm busy."

"With what? Just an hour ago you were barking at me to get the report to you."

Batman turned the monitor towards John, who was immediately caught by the words: Central City and crazed killer.

"What? It's probably just Mirror Master or someone…"

"No. The police have yet to identify the one behind this. Besides…" He went back to typing, "The suspect is female."

"Did you give a call down to Wally? He might have a few leads. Hell, that new girlfriend of his…"

He trailed off, Batman's gaze now fully back on him.

"New girlfriend?"

John caught on quickly to what he was saying.

"Look, just because she has an interest in Wally doesn't mean she's crazed."

"You have a name?"

John crossed his arms and glared, "Listen, I don't think the kid would want you looking into every girlfriend he gets…"

The minutes ticked by without either one of them moving. Lantern sighed, "…Julia Starlet. I'm gonna go down and talk with him…can you at least wait until I do before going in?"

Batman answered by grabbing the hand written report Lantern had brought for him and began to look through it, leaving John no choice but to leave.

* * *

Julia carefully carried the rich cake down the stone steps that went from her apartment to Wally's. She was wearing a silky red dress that barely held in the essentials while a pair of lacy thigh high black boots, complete with heels clicked quickly as she walked.

She knocked on Wally's door three times, balancing the cake in one hand easily.

"Wally?"

The door opened and the red head grinned at her, "Sorry, I got trapped by my pants again."

She giggled behind one hand and entered the apartment when he opened the door for her. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

He held up his hand, "Ah, the fair lady has the choice of three great flicks: The Incredible, The Godfather…or…"

He stated with a little less flair,

"The Notebook that one of my…coworkers left…" He grimaced, remembering that movie night with Diana and Shay who wanted to get a chick flick but neither one could talk their own boyfriends into seeing.

Julia smiled, "How about the Godfather? I haven't seen that movie in years."

Wally grin broadened, "You're awesome, ya know that?"

Julia blushed and set the cake down on his kitchen table. "Would you like a slice now?" She asked, her eyes running down him again.

"Sure. It really looks great, Julia."

She walked over and kissed him roughly on the lips, licking her own seductively as she pulled away. Wally, blushing furiously, hobbled off to set up the DVD, he waited for it to load and stood back up as the menu screen came on.

"Here you are." Julia offered him the plate with a neatly slice piece of cake centered onto it. "I hope you like it."

"If you made it, I'll love it." He took a bite, and as promised, loved it enough to finish the rest off. Julia smiled as she watched Wally's eyes cloud over, the plate slipping from his hand and landing with a thud on the carpet.

"Julia…I…" His hand went to his face, the room was spinning and he nearly fell flat. Julia's hands went to his and she stroked his cheek softly,

"Don't worry, Wally. It'll be alright soon."

Wally stumbled away from her, knocking over his lamp, shattering the bulb, "You did this?"

She stepped towards him, "Don't you want to make me happy, Wally?" She opened her outstretched arms, "Please?"

Wally felt his legs give out and he pulled the table cloth in a desperate attempt to stay up but the cloth moved and the dishes and cake crashed around him.

"What the hell are you talkin'…aboot…" His words slurred and he slumped heavily to the right, his breathing slowing down. She walked over to him and checked his pulse.

"That should keep him out for a bit…now…" She hurried back into his room, grabbing insanely at the Flash costume poorly hidden away. She gathered up the material in her hands and breathed the scent of it in deeply.

"…beautiful." As lovingly as she had handled the fabric at first she now began to claw at it, ripping bits and pieces, tearing out strips, one of which she tied around her neck like a choker.

"The Flash will be the one to complete Eric…oh! I can't wait!"

* * *

Julia had already forced Wally into the passenger seat of her car and was driving smoothly away when John's truck pulled up in the parking lot.

"Damn kid, did you even remember to pay your phone bill?" He mused as he walked the familiar path to Wally's apartment, slightly unnerved that the young man had not answered his calls.

He got up to the door and turned the handle, as par the norm, it was unlocked.

"Wally?" He called as he walked in. "I was thinking we grab a late…" He trailed off as his eyes fell on the living room and kitchen areas.

"Wally!" He began to scour the apartment, finally ending up in the bedroom. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward towards Wally's king sized bed, still made, but covered with the tattered remains of the Flash's costume.

John's hand went for his com. Link, "Batman…"

The answer did not come from the link but from behind him, "I'm already here."

John whirled towards the Dark Knight, his eyes still looking around the room. "What did you find?"

Batman began to recite from memory, "Julia Starlet, former nurse, she was fired from Central City hospital after she stopped showing up."

John blinked, "Stopped showing up?"

"It was after her boyfriend was killed by a street gang, she dropped out of the light for a few months but it seems she has a connection to nearly every other death in this city…some were former gang members, a doctor, a rookie detective…how Wally fits in with her plan…"

John stopped him and stepped away from the bed so Batman could see the costume.

"She's killed people she thinks were responsible…someone who could have saved her boyfriend…someone who should have arrested the criminals after the crime…and now…"

"The hero who could have stopped it all from happening." Batman ended bluntly, turning sharply so his cape swung around.

"She can't have gone far. I already have scans going across the city for a car that matches hers." Batman left the room to finish examining the rest of the apartment.

John stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds.

"You sure can pick 'em, hot shot." He muttered as he too, left the room.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5?

**BEHOLD! AN UPDATE!**

…

**Yeah… . hi? **

* * *

Julia coaxed Wally, who was laying in a soft bed, into a fitful awakening by bringing her nails down the side of his face, licking the blood off the tips of her fingers as he blinked owlishly and

winced with pain.

"Ugh…J-Julia?" His mind was working fast to catch up to speed. It took him much longer then normal to realize he still couldn't move. "What…what did you do?"

Julia smiled, that beautiful disarming smile of hers, she sat on top of Wally, kissing him gently. "Shh…baby. It'll be over soon."

Wally had definitely heard that line before. "You're nuts lady…FREAKIN' NUTS!" His voice cracked with panic. He was powerless until he regained the feeling in his body and he couldn't be sure of how long that would be.

Julia only kissed him again.

"Eric will be pleased that you are going to complete him…you…are…perfect."

It was then that Wally realized that she probably knew she was nuts and didn't care. He chose another approach.

"…my friend, John. He comes over like…everyday…he'll notice when I'm not there, Julia. The cops will find you." He had to stop himself from saying that John was going to find her.

Julia traced circles on his chest. "Dear, the police will never find me…and your friend…well, maybe I could play with the Green Lantern as well as the Flash."

Wally gaped, "The Flash?" He began to mutter but his green eyes widened with fear as he saw the fabric around her throat.

"Yes. The Flash. Ooh, I had to come up with something special for you…I couldn't have you running out on me, now could I?" She giggled.

Wally cursed himself for not noticing the choker earlier and looked around as much as his eyes could see, the design of this building was familiar.

"We're still in the apartments, aren't we?"

"Yes. But unfortunately your friends are busy chasing down my car. Oh, and the taxi drivers insists you are a lousy boyfriend because you passed out on me."

Wally was piecing it together. She had drugged him, got him into her car, set up a fake trail then took a taxi back but for what? Completing Eric? That didn't make sense.

"Julia…whose Eric?"

Julia looked offended by the question; she slapped Wally across the face, hard. The impact forced his head to the side, and he couldn't move it back no matter how much he wanted to. And he really wanted to.

Wally was now facing the face of a deceased man, his face obviously preserved but as Wally's eyes traveled in horror, he could see that different parts had been stitched on, no doubt taken from other bodies.

"SHIT!!" Wally started forcing his muscles to work. 'Please move!' But nothing responded to him.

Julia was now caressing the head of the body lovingly.

"Shall we?"

* * *

John stood next to the car that he had pulled up from the lake with a frown.

"Well, Wally's obviously not there." He kicked the car viscously. "Any other ideas?"

Batman ignored him, speaking in a language G.L. could only describe as gibberish, to a man seated in a bright yellow cab.

Batman waved the man off, who sped away, determined to put distance between himself and the Dark Knight.

"A young woman paid a group of gypsy cab drivers to help push her car into here. Apparently she wanted to get back at her boyfriend who was passed out. A young red head."

"Wally!"

"Another driver took them home."

"Home? Back to the apartments?" John growled, "Dammit. C'mon." He formed a bubble around Batman and took off. It would take him five minutes to get back there, he hoped that was enough time.

* * *

Wally bit back a pain filled scream as Julia dug her nails into his neck, his oxygen becoming cut off.

"Don't you want to make me happy, Wally? Don't you care?" Her eyes turned dark. "No. Of course you don't. You could have stopped this from happening. You could have _saved _him…all of them…but no…"

She slapped him hard once more, her nails adding more cuts to his face.

"Julia…" Wally stopped as she got off of him and walked away. Wally had been calling out to J'onn for the last few minutes but when he received no answer, he realized that the Martian was simply not picking up on his calls; he was probably on a mission or something.

He was slowly panicking, but as he started to fret he noticed he could now move his arm, albeit it was only an arm.

Julia returned, there was no mistaking the sound of her heels. This time she carried a wicked looking dagger.

"You failed to save him, Wally but don't worry, I forgive you."

She brought the knife over her head and Wally shut his eyes as it came crashing down.

It sunk in just as John blasted down the door.

* * *

**YES YES, I AM THE MASTER OF THE CLIFFHANGER AND THE SHORT CHAPTER…SORRY ;; BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL IN THIS STORY…THEN I'LL TACKLE THE OTHERS…yay… . i hope…**


	6. Rest in Peace

**I DON'T OWN JL OR JLU **

* * *

Batman had tackled Julia for all he was worth, his heavier body sending her flying away like a limp rag doll. The sight would have normally been funny to Wally if it had not jarred the already deep wound in his chest. He winced and felt a familiar rust taste fill his mouth slowly but surely. The knife stuck out almost six inches from his chest despite the fact it had most likely punctured his lung. He tried to meet John's worried eyes but found that the Lantern was focused on the weapon rather then his attempts to make contact. 

"Batman! We have to get him to the Tower."

The Dark Knight looked up from where he was, a now handcuffed, unconscious Julia beside him, "I've already called them. Do what you can to stop the bleeding while they lock onto our location." He paused, as if to calm his voice, moving his eyes over to Wally, who was desperately trying to speak.

"Easy, kid." John had finally met his eyes. "Try not to talk. We got you now but you need to stay with us."

Wally dimly thought about how that was easier said then done and felt the numbness leaving his body in time for the pain to hit.

"J-john…"

"Wally, don't talk." John ordered quietly, gripping the handle of the knife with a grimace.

"No! John! S-she…knows…" Wally's voice came out in a harsh whisper; he could barely hear it himself.

John could only tighten his grip as he pulled the knife out of Wally, watching with narrowed eyes as his best friend's body arched into the pull of the knife, only to flump back down helplessly as the weapon left him.

Wally let out a silent yell, his body twisting in pain, forcing a cough out of him and adding more blood to John's attire.

John pushed a rag that Batman had tossed him onto Wally's chest, muttering an apology when he heard the whimper.

"J-john!" Wally gripped John's wrist when it finally got close enough for him to do so. "S'knows…who…I…am!"

Wally felt his strength leave him after that. His body shuddered and his eyes rolled back to close.

"Batman!" John snarled, cursing the technician on the teleporter, who seemed to be taking his sweet time.

Batman had no time to reply as everyone in the room was swept up by a brilliant light.

* * *

"Ugh…where…am I?" Wally blinked against the horrible lights of the sick bay. 

"You are in Sick Bay 001 of the WatchTower." A calm voice answered him. Wally looked over slowly, not wanting the room to spin.

"What happened?" The doctor frowned at this question.

"I was asked to send for Batman and Green Lantern when you awoke. They'll fill you in on the rest." He readjusted his coat. "But I can tell you that you've been out for four days and that you're very lucky to be alive." He said briskly and Wally had the feeling he had been bothered by the fact he was the one assigned to him.

"Oh. Thanks." He said sincerely. If the doctor responded, Wally could not hear it as the familiar whoosh of the doors opening came next and the doctor disappeared.

Wally found that he had a few moments to survey his own damages. He wrinkled his nose as he finally noticed the oxygen mask's prongs inside of it. His chest felt a bit heavy on his left side and he was still bandaged up but if had already been four days the wound, thanks to Wally's fast healing body, would have been closed.

He flexed his leg a bit and felt no pain from his ankle. He then brought a hand up and felt the light remains of the deep scratches on his throat and face.

Wally sighed then with a sicken jolt realized that this wasn't over. Where was Julia? Did John and Bats send her to jail? What if she told everyone about his identity!?

These thoughts made his pulse skyrocket in faster then the special monitor he needed could handle and a little beep went off just as John and Batman entered the room.

"Whoa kid! Take it easy!" John was by his side in an instant, trying to calm the younger man down.

"No! Where is she!?" He asked, truly panicked.

Batman looked directly at the Flash.

"We had her in one of our cells here." He told him.

John looked over at the Dark Knight for a moment. "We were going to have J'onn do a mind wipe on her…she kept ranting about how she knew it was you who killed her boyfriend. You being the Flash." John grimaced as he remembered pulling the insane woman to a cell.

Wally's mind picked up on their tone, "Had? So…J'onn already did the mind wipe?"

John hesitated but before Wally could bring it up, Bruce answered.

"Julia Starlet committed suicide in the cell before we got the chance."

Wally paled and his pulse dropped. He felt a sting in his chest that he knew wasn't from his wound.

"Kid, it's not your fault. Any of it."

Wally tried turning on his side but his i.v line wouldn't have it. "I know. It's…just…sad."

Batman shook his head with disbelief. "Wally, she was going to kill you just to give her dead boyfriend a leg."

"I know but…maybe…I dunno…"

John raised an eyebrow. "Wally, she was nuts. That's all there is to it." He gripped his shoulder gently.

"Yeah…so…how much longer do I have to stay here with Dr. Personality?" Wally asked, a bit desperate to change the subject.

John laughed and smirked, "Dr. Collins was on strict orders from the Batman not to let you die when we brought you in."

Wally laughed too as he pictured the doctor hiding in a corner from the Dark Knight who was holding up a box of band-aids with a glare.

Bruce scowled at the two, "Well I was going to have them check to see if they can clear you for release but I'll see if that can't wait a week or two."

"GAH! Bats! Nooooo!!" Wally made a good show of fake distress as Batman walked out of the room to fetch Doctor Collins.

John looked over at the door until it was shut and noticed Wally's sad smile.

"I…really wished I could have helped her, John."

John sighed and put a hand on Wally's head in a brotherly way. "I know, hot shot. But...sometimes not even a super hero can save everyone."

Wally smiled a bit, "Dude…that's such a cliché saying."

John shrugged, "Yeah, well…I read alotta comic books when I was a kid."

"They had comic books in the stone age? OW!"

John's hand smacked Wally up side the head. "I think I'll go tell Bruce to delay the release then."

Wally rubbed his head, "Yeah, 'cause now I have a concussion."

John laughed as Batman walked back in with Dr. Collins.

* * *

John had driven Wally to Julia's grave site where the speedster had left a small thing of flowers. John had waited by the truck, not really understanding Wally's need to come but knowing that the man had a big enough heart to forgive even the most cruel of people. Wally was genuinely sad that Julia had died but felt a bit of relief as he thought that she might now truly be with Eric.

Wally found himself staring at the tombstone for a decent until John had come back up to get him to go back to the car.

* * *

John had then taken them both back to Wally's apartment where the two worked on cleaning up and fixing the mess that had been made.

"Thanks buddy." Wally told him as they had finally gotten some food into the kitchen. John grinned and finished installing the new locks on Wally's new door.

"Anybody moved into that apartment yet?" He asked.

Wally scoffed, "They still haven't gotten that nasty smell out of there and that stupid cat took forever to catch." Wally glared at a pillow as if that had been the cat itself.

"I'm just grateful Bats dealt with the cops. That would've been another pain in the ass I didn't want."

John lifted up a box of old movies he had brought over when a large truck drove by Wally's window.

"Hey, I thought you said that no one moved into the apartment yet…"

Wally rushed over to the window and saw the moving truck; John held back a laugh at his friend's fish like expression. Wally opened his door and stood out on his stair well, watching the truck.

A young woman in baggy cargo pants jumped out of the passenger's side of the truck, grinning wildly as she walked up to the first floor apartments.

Wally looked back at John, "She's not moving into that apartment."

The girl must have heard him because she back tracked and looked up at Wally with the same grin.

"Hi!" She yelled up, clearly happy to be there. "I'm Rebecca!"

Wally, although wary, waved back, "I'm Wally!"

Rebecca looked as if she was going to say more but John had come out and thrown a hand around Wally's shoulders as he attempted to see over the taller man.

Wally looked at John then back down at Rebecca, who was blushing like mad.

"I…wait…"

"Well, I better get unpacking. See you later Wally!"

"GAH! No…this isn't….what…" He trailed off as she went back to her apartment, "…it looks like…"

John had already taken his arm off of Wally's shoulder. "Shit, sorry kid."

Wally looked a little bummed for a moment but then grinned. "Forget it, at least now I won't have to worry about her being psycho and trying to pick me up."

John peered over the railing and saw that Rebecca had been stopped by another young woman who lived next to her, they were talking and he noticed Rebecca point back up at them.

"Er, I don't think you'll have to worry about any woman trying to pick you up, hotshot."

"WHAT!?" Wally spun on his heel and looked down, "AH! CINDY IT'S NOT TRUUUE!!" He hurried down his stairs to try to catch the two women.

John laughed at his friend and wondered for a moment if Batman had finished doing background checks on the rest of Wally's neighbors.

* * *

**WELL, THIS STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETE YAY!! I KNOW IT TOOK A LONG TIME AND I REALLY THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR PATIENCE. **

**THOUGH, THE PEOPLE WHO WERE E-MAILING ME MESSAGES TO HURRY THE F&K UP...I DON'T THANK AS MUCH. **

**I'M STILL IN THE PROCESS OF SORTING SOME SERIOUS LIFE DRAMA AND WHAT NOT SO AS EXPECTED BY NOW...WHO KNOWS WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE IS?**

**AND BTW HARRY POTTER AND JACK SPARROW ARE MY GODS xD**

**LOTSA LOVE!!**


End file.
